


Iron Dad

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tony meeting Reader's family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Tony is meeting your family for the first time and Iron Dad comes out when he meets your nieces and nephews.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Iron Dad

Tony had yet to meet your family, but that was about to change. Every summer your family through a huge reunion and everyone came. Tony was excited to meet everyone that you had talked so much about. He did have worries about what they may think of him though.

“Don’t worry,” you had assured him. “My mom will love you and so will all my aunts. My dad may try to weasel some new tech out of you, but he won’t bite I promise.”

The park came into view and Tony could already see your family crowding around one another and laughing. The trees were in bloom and he could see kids running around throwing petals they had picked off the ground at one another.

Members of your family came rushing over when they saw you. They wrapped you in gigantic hugs and began telling you how much they had missed you since you had been away. You had moved away from home a few years ago and had become so busy working for the Avengers that you barely had time to come home to see your family.

“Everyone this is my boyfriend Tony Stark, Tony this is everyone,” you announced with a smile.

Everyone stared at Tony with a wide-eyed look. Only your parents had known that you were dating the billionaire. “Hello,” Tony said with a smile. When no one said anything he leaned over to you, “I think I broke them.”

You giggled and gave him a playful shove. You smacked your family and told them to close their mouths and be nice to Tony while he was there with you all. Slowly they came over and shook his hand telling him what an honor it was to be meeting him. All of them knew he had been a brilliant engineer and also knew he was Iron Man. Why you hadn’t told any of them this was a mystery to them.

You cousin elbowed you in the side, “Thanks for the heads up there Y/N. It would have been nice to know you were bringing Tony freaking Stark to the family reunion.”

You shrugged your shoulders, you had figured people were going to be saying this to you for the rest of the day, “I just didn’t think about it, plus I figured Mom and Dad would have told you that he was coming. They knew I was dating him.”

“They said that you were bringing your boyfriend of a year with you,” your sister said as she walked over. “Not that he was Tony Stark. I’m a little upset that you didn’t tell me.”

Your mom walked over and said, “He’s a hoot, darling. I don’t know why you haven’t brought him home sooner.” You looked over to where her gaze had landed and saw that he had gravitated toward the children and was playing with them.

Your heart melted at the sweet sight before you. He was laughing and showed them the suit he had brought in case something went wrong and he was needed. It was on sentry mode, but the kids were going crazy asking him all kinds of questions and he was patiently explaining everything to them.

Your sister leaned over and said, “He’s a keeper, sis.”

You merely nodded, your gaze never leaving Tony. He must have felt your eyes on him because he looked over and grinned at you before your niece tugged at his shirt sleeve to gain his attention again. He suddenly became very serious and nodded at whatever she had said before responding and looking back your way.

You had fun with your family and Tony, his arm wrapped around your waist when he had finally managed to pry yourself away from the kids and make his way to you. They had still followed him and pestered him with questions and you shooed them away finally and told them to stop bothering Tony.

He had laughed and promised that he would answer more questions next time.

“There’s going to be a next time, huh?” You asked with a smirk on your face.

He looked very serious and nodded his head, “Yes, there will most definitely be a next time. There are too many questions left unanswered and these kids need me. They’re the future of engineering. And who knows, maybe one of them will be the next Iron Man or Woman.”

That made you feel warm inside. The thought that he wanted to come back and spend more time with your family was a good thing. Your family noticed the happiness shining on your face and wondered what he had said to make you so happy like that.

When you left the family reunion Tony asked you, “Do you want that someday?”

“Do I want what?” You asked slightly confused.

“A family,” he glanced at you as you came to a stop at a light. “You know, kids, a house, the whole nine yards.”

“Someday,” you said with a smile. “But I’m perfectly all right with where things are right now. Let’s not rush anything.”

He nodded his head in agreement, but it made you feel good inside knowing that he was thinking about his life with you in terms of where you would be with a family. Never in a million years did you think that you would have that with Tony, but you were excited at the thought of it and couldn’t wait to see where life would take you from here.


End file.
